


PINGU

by Elleohl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Jealous, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleohl/pseuds/Elleohl
Summary: Jealous Louis lets one of Harry’s silly tattoos really get to him.For Jai and Yas
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	PINGU

Everyday… it haunted him. Just those five letters.. glaring at him every time his boyfriend raised his arms, put on deodorant, put his long curls into a bun atop his head.

**PINGU**

Louis was a jealous boyfriend. This he always knew. But for some reason, his boyfriend Harry sharing a matching tattoo with someone that wasn’t him… drove him insane. Sure, he was friends with Ed and knew there was nothing to worry about. But matching tattoos was he and Harry’s thing. He didn’t want anyone else’s (aside from family of course, he wasn’t _that_ bad) memories or jokes permanently etched on _his_ boyfriends skin.

The boys laid in bed one Monday afternoon. Harry had his arm around Louis as he usually did, and there it was. Staring Louis right in the eyes. In faded yellow and black ink. It had been there too long and Louis had finally had enough.

“I’ll be back babe,” Louis shot out of bed and slipped into a pair of shoes. He had almost made it to the front door before Harry finally snapped out of confusion.

“Where are you going?” Harry shouted.

“I’ve got to run a couple errands. Need anything?” Louis asked, only to walk out of the door before waiting for an answer

“I’d love a sweet,” Harry mumbled after he heard the front door slam.

Louis quickly jogged down the street to a shop with neon lights in every window . The door dinged, alerting the employee someone had walked in.

“Can I help you?” He looked up from his station.

“Yeah, I need a tattoo. Like now?” Louis asked a little out of breath and a little nervously.

A few hours later, Louis returned home, only to find Harry passed out in bed. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 10:32pm.

_Shit, that took longer than I thought._

“Harry?” Louis whispered, gently nudging the sleeping boy.

“Baby? I have a surprise.” He said a little louder, causing Harry to stir.

Harry’s eyes slowly opened to see his love hovering above him. He couldn’t help the smile spread across his lips.

“What is it Lou?” He asked.

“You’ll see. But I’d really love it if you lost all of your clothing first.”

Harry didn’t hesitate and did as he was asked.

Louis’ hands wandered all over his boyfriend’s skin, leaving kisses in his fingers wake.

“Lou, did you go to the sex shop?” Harry asked, his mind and body flooding with arousal.

“What?” Louis asked confused. “No?”

“Oh. Then what is my surprise?” Harry asked, his breath hitching between words.

“So impatient.” Louis shook his head. “I want you to top tonight.”

Harry grinned. Usually Louis was greedy when it came to positions. _We share that really,_ bullshit.

Louis took his jeans and pants off and laid on the bed, excited to see Harry’s reaction.

“Lou, what is this? Did you get hurt?” Harry asked, examining the small bandage on Louis’ bum.

“That’s the surprise, now fuck me please.” Louis begged.

_Did Louis really go and get a tattoo on his arse? Is it my name? How romantic in an extremely tacky kind of way…_

Harry lined himself up and began thrusting inside of his boyfriend.

“Okay… take… the… bandage… off..” Louis demanded in between moans and breaks to catch his breath.

Harry started to lift the bandage, careful not to interfere with his rhythmic hip movement.

At the same time as the bandage revealed the fresh ink, Harry couldn’t contain himself and he came with once final thrust.

“It’s a penguin” he moaned.

“It’s Pingu” Louis whined spilling himself all over his stomach and the bed beneath him.

After a moment passed, both of the boys cleaned up and slowly floated back down to earth.

“Why Pingu?” Harry chuckled.

“Now we match.” Louis beamed.

Harry paused for a second thinking before it clicked. He raised his arm to see his own tattoo.

“But that’s my matching tattoo with Ed.” Harry laughed.

“Well now it’s your matching tattoo with me.” Louis pouted.

“Babe… were you a little jealous?”

“Pfft, no.” Louis lied.

“Okay good, but you realize I’m going to think of Ed every time I’m inside you.” Harry giggled.

_Fuck._


End file.
